Homecoming
by neeeeealll
Summary: Skye returns to the bus after leaving it and the team for two years.


Skye looked around the bus looking for signs of change. Very little had changed actually, all that had been removed were the Shield logos. That had been disbanded for a while now so they had not needed to be replaced. For a supposedly secret organisation they had like to have logos on everything. It had always seemed strange to Skye. She had to admit she had missed the bus. It had been the first place that had felt like home. That probably had less to do with the plane and more to do with the people on the plane. Since joining the team she had gained a brother and a sister and parents. She had never felt happier than being here. She was glad to be back. It helped push away some of the bad memories from recent times.

She hadn't been here for two years. It had been a long exile but a necessary one. Not long after Hydra had been revealed as hiding within Shield Ward had contacted the team. He was undercover keeping an eye on his SO Garrett and wasn't supposed to have any contact with the team. However, what he found out was too important to keep from them. Hydra was after Skye and would kill anyone in the way of her. They wanted her to join them or die. There was no way they could hide her or keep her safe, it would have meant the deaths of the rest of the team. So it was agreed she would go undercover with Ward. It meant he had additional support and kept her safe. None of them had expected it to take as long as it had to take down Hydra though.

"_Are you ready to see them?" _asked Ward coming up behind her. He knew she was nervous about seeing the team again. She had so much to tell them. Nodding she followed him up the stairs to the living room where the rest of the team were waiting.

She had barely time to move into the living room before Jemma was throwing herself at her.

"_Careful." _Ward cautioned. "_She's a little delicate at the moment."_

Skye rolled her eyes at the comment. He was so overprotective.

"_Are you hurt?" _Jemma questioned, her eyes scanning Skye's body for injuries.

Her jeans and baggy t-shirt hid her body and any injuries that she might have.

"_I'm fine." _Skye replied, before heading to hug the rest of the team. She wanted to greet everybody before explaining that comment more.

"_I have to say Skye you are absolutely glowing._ _Glad to be back here I suppose?" _May teased. It was so unlike her, but then a lot had changed within the last few years. Once you found who you could trust you became a lot closer to them, opening up in ways you had never before. Even though Skye had not been able to keep in contact with the team, she had kept an eye on them. Her hacking skills had come in useful and occasionally she was able to leave a hidden message on one of their computers, letting them know she and Ward were safe.

It had taken over two hours for stories to be shared, with only the key points being talked about. It would take months to explain everything that had happened in the last two year. Skye had laughed and cried. The feeling of family had returned and looking around it was clear that everyone else felt it. She was extremely grateful that everyone had made it through alive. At one point she wasn't sure any of them would make it.

Catching Ward's eye she smiled as she saw him watching her, checking she was ok. He knew how much she had missed the team and had wanted to go back to them.

"_So what was Ward on about you being in a delicate condition? Are you lying to me about being injured?" _

Skye was amazed Jemma hadn't asked before now. She wasn't sure how to bring this up. She had planned how she would tell them but now it didn't seem appropriate. Instead she simply stood up and pulled up her t-shirt to show her stomach.

"_How does that help explain anything?"_ Puzzled Fitz.

Jemma sat there staring at Skye wide eyed, clearly understanding what the slight rounding of her belly meant. May smiled at Skye in delight and Coulson was glaring at Ward, looking like he was about to commit murder.

"_What am I missing?" _Fitz complained.

Skye laughed at him and took pity on him replying,

"_I'm pregnant Fitz."_

A look of understanding passed over his face before he turned and looked at Ward. Ward caught the look at simply returned the look, still ignoring the glares he was receiving from Coulson.

Both May and Fitzsimmons came and offered their congratulations while Coulson continued his staring match with the side of Ward's head. Eventually he looked back at Skye and spoke,

"_He knocked you up?"_

"_I think it takes two to tango A.C. It wasn't exactly planed. He had at least asked me to marry him before it happened. I then found out I was pregnant. I'm just glad we took down Hydra when we did. I want all of you at my wedding and I want to be married before this little one makes an appearance. So our first mission is that. OK?"_

Coulson smiled at her. Clapping a hand on Ward's shoulder he then moved over and hugged her. Pressing a kiss against her temple he simply nodded his head. Skye moved so May and Fitzsimmons could join in the hug.

"_Come on robot you need to join the group hug. We now all you have feeling since you proposed so you can't avoid this now."_

Ward grinned in agreement before joining the rest of his team.

Skye grinned in contentment. She now had her team back, she was home. She had her family; she was going to marry the love of her life with her family around her. And to complete it all they were going to have a baby. Skye had never felt happier.

* * *

This was from a prompt from cerys132 who asked for a story with Skye being pregnant. Hope you liked it.


End file.
